Who We Are Today
by Marymel
Summary: Brass and Catherine discuss the brain-stealing case. Contains spoilers for "Brain Doe."


**I do not own CSI.**

**One of my favorite episodes this past season was "Brain Doe." I loved Captain Brass in this episode, and I thought it might be interesting to write a fanfic about what happens in the episode. Spoilers for "Brain Doe"!**

**Please read and review!**

Jim Brass wearily sat at his desk and thought about the case he and the CSIs just closed. He had shared a part of his past with Declan Dempsey, the son of the fighter who was killed. He even saw a little of himself in the young boy. Perhaps that was why it was so hard to hear the boy say what he did to him as the gym owner was led away to jail.

The sound of someone clearing their throat distracted him from his thoughts. Jim looked up and saw Catherine Willows standing in his doorway with two glasses. "Okay, I know you keep the scotch in your desk," she said.

Jim smiled sadly and opened the drawer of his desk where he kept his scotch. Taking a glass from Catherine and pouring her a drink, he said, "This is one of the cases I can't get my head around, you know?"

Catherine took a sip of her scotch and grimaced as the alcohol made its way down her throat. "Brain-stealing, family violence...just another day at the office, huh?"

Jim took a sip of scotch and shook his head. "Declan may not go to jail."

"He confessed to you, but his father's trainer would rather go to jail for him."

"No, I know...I know how Declan felt." Catherine looked at her old friend, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Me and my dad had the same kind of relationship," he explained.

Catherine sighed. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

Jim sighed. "I told Declan that one day I fought back, and...didn't feel as good as I thought it would."

Catherine looked at her old friend that she admired and respected. She had no idea that he had endured abuse from his father. All she could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

Jim took another sip of his scotch and offered Catherine a sad smile. "It was a long time ago."

Catherine nodded. "As Nick once told me, it's what makes a person."

Looking at his colleague and dear friend, Jim saw sympathy in her expression, but no harshness or judgement. He looked down at his desk. "I don't know, I think...I think that's what made me want to try to be a better father." Chuckling sadly, he said, "Look how well _that_ worked out."

Catherine leaned forward. "You are a good man. And you never failed anyone." Jim met Catherine's gaze. "You are one of the strongest men I know, Jim."

Jim held Catherine's concerned gaze, realizing she was right. "Ellie...I think she gave up on herself long before I ever stopped asking about her."

Sighing, Catherine said, "Jim listen to me. You are one of the best men I know. You are a good cop and a good friend. Whatever happened in your past...with your father, Ellie, whatever...that made you the man you are now. And that man is one of the best I've ever known."

Jim smiled at the woman he'd worked with and respected for so long. No one had ever made him feel as respected as she did at that moment. "Thank you, Catherine."

Catherine smiled and leaned back into her chair.

Finishing off his drink, Jim asked, "By the way, Greg said you talked to the sheriff earlier. Everything okay?"

Catherine sighed as she remembered her conversation with Sheriff Liston about a possible job in Washington D.C. She loved her team, but she had worked very hard to be a supervisor only to be demoted after the whole Langston/Haskell incident. Looking at her friend, she said, "She asked me to think about a possible job."

Jim blinked in surprise. "You leaving?"

Catherine sighed and took another sip of her drink. "I hadn't thought about it. I mean, I'm still bugged about getting demoted and all, but I hadn't...I don't know...just trying to do my job."

Smiling at the woman he considered a dear friend, Jim said, "This job is part of all of us I guess."

"Yeah," Catherine said with a thoughtful smile. "It's helped us become who we are today."

Jim chuckled. "You know, I once said that everytime I think about leaving, someone comes along and reminds me why I can't. What happened to that family...it reminds me why I became a cop."

Catherine looked in Jim's eyes. "And why we do what we do."

Refilling his glass and offering more to his friend, Jim said, "Yes, it does."

**The End.**


End file.
